Infamous Hangover
by aam tempe
Summary: Aku menatapnya. Dia meringkuk di sofa. Ujung bajunya tersingkap, memperlihatkan kulit pucat perutnya. Oh, hell… sejak kapan udara di apartemenku sangat panas begini? Apa ACnya mati? Aku harus segera mandi.


Hallo, ini saya dan kebiasaan buruk saya. Saya tahu saya adalah penulis yang sangat abnormal. Saya selalu mendapat WB di chapter-chapter menuju akhir. Dan yang lebih buruk, saya malah mendapat ide baru dan menulisnya..

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**OoC, typo, pendek, Mungkin lemon, Naruto's PoV**

* * *

Aku butuh hiburan. Itu yang sering Sasuke katakan kepadaku. Aku merasa tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu dan uangku untuk hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu. Tapi saat sepuncak kertas menumpuk di hadapanku, aku pikir, aku benar-benar perlu meluangkan waktuku untuk menyegarkan diri.

Aku merasa sedikit stress akhir-akhir ini. Pekerjaanku kian hari kian menumpuk. Walaupun sebenarnya itu kesalahanku.

Aku sering membiarkannya menumpuk karena kemalasanku. Tapi aku tidak benar-benar malas. Aku hanya sedikit lelah karena aku jarang beristirahat.

Suatu hari, Sasuke mengajakku ke club malam. Aku tidak menolak karena Sasuke mengancam akan memotong gajiku. Aku menyesal bekerja di perusahaannya. Lebih menyesal karena aku memiliki bos seperti Sasuke. Dia terlalu seenaknya. Tapi aku tetap bekerja semampuku karena aku menyukai Sasuke.

Hei, aku normal! Maksudku aku menyukainya karena aku merasa satu nasib dengannya. Kami sama-sama berjuang untuk sampai ke titik sukses seperti sekarang. Kami memulai kesuksesan kami dengan berbagai cemoohan dan keraguan orang di sekitar kami. Tapi pada akhirnya, mereka yang dulu meremehkan kami, saat ini tidak berani menegakkan kepala mereka. Dan sekali lali, aku sangat membenci sikap Sasuke yang terlalu seenaknya.

Dia sering mengancam akan memotong atau memecatku jika aku berani menolak kemauannya.

Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu takut. Aku bisa saja benar-benar menolak permintaan Sasuke dan tidak keberatan dipecat olehnya.

Tapi aku tidak bodoh. Kalau aku melakukannya, aku benar-benar harus bersiap-siap untuk menjadi seorang gelandangan.

Karena orang yang dipecat Sasuke secara tidak terhormat, akan ditolak perusahaan lain saat melamar pekerjaan di tempat lain.

Pada akhirnya, aku mengiyakan ajakannya.

Awalnya aku tidak tertarik. Aku bahkan menghabiskan dua jam di tempat itu dengan hanya duduk menikmati bergelas-gelas air mineral. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah menghabiskan bergelas-gelas _gin_. Dan sekarang aku mengerti kenapa dia benar-benar memaksaku pergi bersamanya ke tempat berisik seperti ini.

**Ck!**

Tentu saja pada akhir cerita aku akan menjadi supirnya. Dia tahu aku tidak suka minum dan aku lupa dia sangat menyenangi hal itu-minum-. Bahkan dia sering berakhir tidur di _club_ dan aku yang akan terkena imbasnya.

Mataku beralih dari Sasuke yang meminum segelas minumannya.

Aku merasa sangat pusing. Musik yang menghentak, bau _alcohol_ yang bercampur dengan keringat, dan tangan-tangan wanita penghibur yang mulai meraba tubuhku bukanlah hal yang aku sukai.

Aku menghembuskan napas lelah. Bertanya kapan Sasuke akan menyelesaikan ritual minum dan bercintanya, dan jawabannya adalah mata hitamnya yang memolototiku dan mengataiku _dobe_ hanya karena aku tidak betah berlama-lama disini.

Akhirnya, aku tidak berkata apa-apa dan mengedarkan mataku ke sekeliling.

Aku melihat gadis- gadis berpakaian minim menari-nari dan bahkan setengah menelanjangi tubuh mereka di atas panggung.

Keningku pasti berkerut. Ini adalah pemandangan paling murahan. Aku merasa jijik kepada wanita-wanita yang menggratiskan tubuhnya menjadi tontonan public, terutama kepada pria hidung belang.

Perhatianku beralih ke ruanngan lain. Dan mataku tidak bisa berpindah saat aku melihatnya.

Seorang gadis berpakaian gombrong-serba besar- yang di kelilingi pria.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Tapi gadis muda itu terlihat begitu gugup. Dari sana, aku berpikir, gadis itu mungkin butuh bantuan. Sepertinya gadis itu baru pertama kali memasuki _club_. Dandannannya benar-benar seperti gadis desa yang tersesat di kota besar seperti Tokyo.

"Berdansalah dengan Sasori," kata Salah satu pria di sana. Pria itu berambut putih, tidak, mungkin abu-abu.

Dandanannya bisa dibilang rapi. Rambutnya sedikit panjang dan terlihat seperti diberi gel penata rambut. Tapi pakaiannya mengerikan mirip seperti seorang pria dari sebuah geng bermotor. Dia duduk bersebelahan dengan gadis berambut gelap yang meminum jus _orange_. Tapi anehna, walaupun dia hanya meminum segelas jus, gadis itu terlihat sedikit agak mabuk. Fokusnya tidak tetap. Dan dia sering terantuk ke depan, lalu tersenyum tidak karuan kepada orang-orang.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di daerah dekat gadis itu. Duduk di kursi empuk yang berada dua meter dari tempat gadis itu berada bersama beberapa pria dan seorang wanita yang baru saja memasuki _club_. Aku memperhatikannya. Dia gadis berambut gelap dengan mata yang nyaris tidak berwarna.

Gadis itu menatap pria berambut merah yang tengah meggerak-gerakkan gelasnya dan terlihat tidak begitu berminat dengan kehadirannya.

"Dia akan mengajarimu cara bersenang-senang." Lalu pria itu menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya. Seperti menahan tawa. Matanya berkedip pada seorang wanita yang duduk di sandaran kursi.

"Jangan mempermainkannya, Hidan," wanita itu berkedip dan menepuk punggung gadis mungil yang duduk di bawahnya.

"Hei, aku hanya ingin agar Hinata mencoba bersenang-senang. Hari ini dia meraih penghargaan sebagai mahasiswi cerdas dan tauladan. Jadi, ada yang salah?"

Hidan menarik tangan pria berambut merah dan berbisik.

"Aku akan membayarmu lebih kalau kau membuat Hinata-chan merasa senang, Sas." Kemudian tawa terdengar.

Selanjutnya aku melihat Sasori berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gadis bernama Hinata. Dan gadis itu berdiri dengan senyum yang merekah. Matanya tertutup dan terbuka seperti orang mengantuk. Dan tawa kembali terdengar.

Orang-orang mengelilingi Hinata dan Sasori saat mereka mulai berdansa. Aku masih duduk dan memperhatikan Hinata dari sini.

Gadis itu berkali-kali menginjak kaki Sasori, dan Sasori sering kali mengumpat kasar. Sedangkan Hidan dan yang lainnya tertawa terbahak melihat langkah Hinata yang seperti orang tolol.

Beberapa kali Hinata terjatuh dan berdiri dan lalu tertawa ketika orang-orang menertawakannya. Dan selama itu, aku selalu mengepalkan tanganku. Aku ingin menarik tangannya dan menjauhkan dia dari kerumunan pemuda kurang kerjaan itu. Lagi pula, kenapa gadis itu mau-mau saja di jadikan badut penghibur.

"Hei, Sas… aku tidak menyuruhmu menelanjanginya." Teriak seseorang.

Aku melihat wajah Sasori dan seringaiannya. Tangannya yang berada di pinggang gadis itu mulai menaikan baju kebesaran sang gadis yang setengah sadar.

"Aku ingin melihat benda apa yang baru saja menyengatku." Jawabnya. Suaranya terdengar pelan.

Awalnya, aku diam dan hanya menjadi penonton. Aku pikir, mungkin Hinata adalah wanita panggilan. Karena saat ini, sedang marak mahasiswi yang merangkap jadi wanita panggilan. Tapi ketika wanita di sebelah Hidan memperingatkan Sasori untuk bersikap pelan oleh karena Hinata adalah anak baik-baik yang belum berpengalaman soal _sex_ dan minuman, aku berdiri dan mendekati kerumunan itu lalu melayangkan kepalan tanganku tepat ke muka Sasori. Aku menatap Hinata sejenak.

Ada sesuatu pada Hinata yang membuat aura di sekitarnya begitu hangat.

"Jangan berpikir kau bisa merebut, pacarku. Sialan." Kataku. Aku tidak berpikir panjang. Aku menarik tangan gadis itu dan berlari. Aku sempat melihat Sasori hendak mengejarku. Tapi gadis setengah bugil menari mengelilinginya.

Oh, Tuhan. Aku sangat bersyukur padaMu karena Sasori sangat tampan.

Akhirnya, aku meninggalkan tempat sialan itu. Dan melupakan Sasuke di dalamnya. Biarkan Saja dia tidur di sana malam ini.

Ini kesalahannya.

* * *

Aku kesulitan membuka pintu apartemenku. Ketika aku mencoba memasukan kunci, udara panas mengenai leherku. Dan sesuatu yang empuk menekan punggungku. Aku kesulitan bernapas dan tidak memiliki konsentrasi untuk menggunakan otak.

Jadi, aku terpaksa melepaskan Hinata dan mendudukannya di teras depan pintu apartemen. Barulah aku bisa membuka pintuku dengan perasaan lega.

Tapi aku kembali menahan napas saat sekali lagi menggendong Hinata. Aku berlari dan menjatuhkan Hinata di sofa ruang tengah. Kemudian aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan celana lembab yang sedang kupakai.

Gadis ini benar-benar menyiksaku di sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen.

Dia menyenderkan kepalanya kepundakku lebih dari lima kali. Dan tangannya memeluk perutku lebih dari sepuluh kali.

Aku hampir saja menabrak pembatas jalan saat tangan mungil yang memeluk perutku itu merosot ke daerah kemaluanku.

Tapi aku bersyukur aku bisa mengerem mobilku dengan waktu yang tepat. Aku benar-benar gemas kepada gadis itu dan sempat bertanya kenapa aku menyelamatkannya? Kenapa aku membiarkannya menyentuh bagian tubuhku? Kenapa aku tidak melemparkannya saja dari pintu mobil dan aku tidak akan merasa kewalahan seperti sekarang ini! Tapi kemudian aku mengingat perkataan ibuku. Bahwa aku harus menolong orang yang membutuhkan atau arwah ibu tidak akan tenang dan menghantuiku sampai aku menjadi hantu. Terimakasih mama, aku do'a kan kau tersenyum di sana.

Aku menatapnya. Dia meringkuk di sofa. Ujung bajunya tersingkap, memperlihatkan kulit pucat perutnya.

Oh, _hell_… sejak kapan udara di apartemenku sangat panas begini? Apa _ACnya_ mati?

Aku harus segera mandi.

Aku harus bisa menenangkan pikiranku agar aku tidak gila.

Yah, aku akan mandi. Aku sudah melepas pakaianku, dan menggosok tubuhku dengan sabun anti bakteri, dan lalu aku sudah membalut tubuhku dengan handuk dan sekarang aku akan segera kembali ke kamar. Yah, aku akan menutup mataku saat aku melewati ruagan tengah, dan aku akan masuk ke kamarku dan…

_Cklek_….

"Hai," suara itu berasal dari dalam kamar. Hinata berada di tempat tidurku. Dia berbaring ala model majalah dewasa dengan rambut lembab yang setengah menutupi wajahnya. Aku tidak bergerak satu sentipun.

Tapi aku belajar untuk tidak gugup dan bersikap seperti biasa.

"Kau… melepas bajumu?" _kau_ _bugil_. Aku tidak bertanya. Aku mengatakan pernyataan. Aku memberitahunya karena saat ini dia setengah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dia mabuk. Atau lebih tepatnya dia diberikan jus yang di beri kandungan alcohol.

Dia mengangguk dengan sangat _Innocent_ dan aku sakit kepala. Aku ingin mengusirnya sebelum aku mengusir kewarasan dari dalam tempurung kepalaku saat melihatnya bertelanjang.

"Tiba-tiba saja seluruh tubuhku panas. Dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman di daerah ke- um… kau tahu apa maksudku." Dia mengeluh.

Obat perangsang. Aku yakin pria yang mengelilingi Hinata di _club_, telah memberinya obat perangsang dan _alcohol_. Sialan!

"Kau.. cepat berpakaian!" teriakku frustasi. Bagaimana bisa aku tetap waras sementara Hinata dengan sangat santainya memperlihatkan tubuh moleknya kepada pria normal sepertiku?

"Kenapa?" dia bertanya sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Mati-matian aku menutup mataku dengan telapak tangan. Tapi seperti melihat sebuah tayangan _horror_, aku tidak sepenuhnya merapatkan sela-sela jariku dan mengintipnya lewat celah itu. Ini dalurat.

"Kau akan terluka," kataku dengan nada sengsara.

Ini adalah cobaan terberat dalam hidupku. Dan ini lebih memusingkan dibanding menghadapi tumpukan dokumen perusahaan.

"Mengapa aku akan terluka? Aku akan merasa lebih buruk kalau aku memakai itu…eh!"

"Demi tuhan jangan melakukan ini padaku! Jangan pernah berdiri di hadapanku tanpa sehelai benangpun! jangan pernah melakukannya di depanku. Di depan semua pria!" cercaku.

_Karena kau… memiliki _sesuatu_ yang bisa mengundang ribuan setan merasuki diriku secara bersamaan._ Batinku menggerutu.

Aku sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan menyelimutkan _handukku_ ke tubuhnya.

Tapi selanjutnya aku tersadar. Aku merasa dingin saat seharusnya panas. Aku tahu pipiku sudah memerah. Saat matanya tidak meninggalkan tubuhku yang err… aku tidak mau bilang.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu," kataku.

Dia tertawa. Dan tawanya membuatku gemetar. Saat itulah aku baru menyadari bulu matanya yang lentik, wajahnya pucat serta semburat merah muda yang mulus. Kami terlalu dekat sampai aku tahu betapa hangat napasnya yang mengenai mukaku. Betapa gadis inisangat cantik.

Hinata adalah gadis pertama yang melakukan itu padaku. Dan aku merasa berani. Aku mencondongkan tubuhku dan meraih bibirnya dengan bibirku. Tangannya menahan dadaku saat aku bergerak lebih dekat. Kemudian tanganku menahan punggungnya.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana raut wajahnya karena mataku terpejam. Yang aku tahu adalah, aku mulai berani melepas handuk yang kupasangkan padanya tadi, dan kami terjatuh pada permukaan ranjang. Lalu aku bisa merasakan bagian spesial yang tidak terhalang apapun bertabrakan dengan dadaku. Dan dia memekik. Aku melenguh.

Aku tidak tahan dengan sensasi ini. Tubuhnya begitu hangat dan aku merasa sangat panas.

Tapi kemudian mata kami bersitatap.

Hinata menarik kepalaku dengan tangannya. Kami… berciuman.

aku membiarkan diriku dibawa masuk kedalam permainannya.

Sampai, hal itu terjadi. Saat dia meloloskan desahannya. Aku merasa sesuatu membangunkanku. Aku melepas pagutanku dan melihatnya memejamkan matanya dengan nafas yang menderu. Oh tuhan! Aku bisa terkena serangan jantung saat aku baru saja menyadari ternyata jari-jariku yang melakukannya. Aku baru sadar saat aku merasa jariku panas dan lembab.

Baru saja, aku… Ya Tuhan!

Aku menatap jariku yang basah dengan tatapan syok. Lalu mataku beralih pada Hinata. Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang lembut dan sayu.

Aku merutuki diriku. Dengan sigap meraih handuk dan menutupi tubuhnya. Dia tidak berbicara apapun.

* * *

Aku mendengar seorang gadis menangis. Kelopak mataku sulit kubukakan. Tapi aku bisa melihatnya saat kesadaranku benar-benar pulih.

Awalnya aku terkejut. Tapi aku bisa mengingatnya. Semalam kami melakukannya. Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar melakukannya. Aku masih sangat sadar. Aku bisa saja merusak masa depan gadis muda seperti Hinata. Jarang sekali ada gadis sepertinya di Tokyo. Dia masih perawan. Aku bisa jamin itu.

Karena semalam, aku hanya melakukan _penetrasi_ dengan satu jari saja, eh?

* * *

**Cliffhanger!** saya suka begini. Inilah saya.

Hai, lagi lagi saya tidak sanggup membuat scene lemon. Tapi menurut saya ini sudah cukup lemon… huhuhu

Terimakasih sudah membaca.


End file.
